BA
b (be) ???? * pt: (bê) segunda letra do alfabeto (consoante) =Baal= * sub n pr =baalita= * sub =baba= * sub * baba, bava ???? * pt: n baba, saliva * babar, bavar ???? * es: v babear * fr: v baver * it: v sbavare * pt: v babar =Babel= * sub n pr * Babel ???? * pt: npr Babel * en: npr Babel; * (le) turre de Babel (the) Tower of Babel =babelic= * adj =babesiose (-osis)= * sub =babirussa= * sub =babordo= * sub * babordo ???? * es: s babor * fr: n bâbord * it: s babordo * pt: n Naut. bombordo, babordo (lado esquerdo de um navio) * en: n Naut. port ( * left side of a ship), larboard =babucha {sj}= * sub =babuino= * sub * babuino ???? * es: s babuino * fr: n babouin * it: s babbuino * pt: n babuíno (grande macaco africano) * ● n baboon =baby= * adj =baby= * sub * baby A ???? * es: s bebé * fr: n bébé * it: s bebè * pt: n baby A (bebé) * en: n baby =baby-doll= * sub =Babylon= * sub n pr * Babylon ???? * es: s Babilonia * fr: n Babylone * it: s Babilónia * pt: npr Babilonia * en: npr Babylon * ◊ Babylonia-babylonian =Babylonia= * sub n pr * Babylonia ???? * pt: npr Babilónia * en: npr Babylonia =babylonian= * adj * babylonian ???? * pt: adj babilonês/esa * en: adj Babylonian =babyphono= * sub =baby-sitter= * sub * babysitter ???? * es: s niñera, aya, chica canguro, cuidadora, cuidadora de niños, cuidaniños, nana * fr: n baby sitter; gardienne d'enfants * it: s baby-sitter * pt: n baby-sitter A * en: n baby-sitter =baca= * sub * baca ???? * es: s baya * fr: n baie, raisin * it: s bacca * pt: n baga * en: n berry * baca de junipero juniper berry =baccalaureato= * sub * baccalaureato ???? * es: s bachillerato * fr: n baccalauréat * it: s laureato con il BA * pt: n bacharelado, bacalaureato * en: n baccalaureate =baccalaureo= * sub * baccalaureo ???? * pt: n Acad. bachaler * en: n Acad. bachelor * ◊ baccalaureato =baccarat= * sub =bacchanal= * adj =bacchanal= * sub * bacchanal¹ ???? * pt: adj bacanal * en: adj bacchanal (1. Bacchic; 2. bacchanalian) * bacchanal² ???? * pt: n bacanal, orgia * en: n bacchanal, orgy; * bacchanales Bacchanalia =bacchanalia= * sub n pr pl * bacchanalia * en: npl Relig. Bacchanalia =bacchante= * sub * bacchante * en: n bacchante =bacchar= * v * bacchar * en: v to celebrate the Bacchanalia; also: to take part in a bacchanal or orgy =bacchetta= * sub =bacchic= * adj * bacchic ???? * pt: adj 1. báquico/a * en: adj 1. Bacchic; 2. bacchic, riotous =Baccho= * sub n pr * Baccho ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Baco * en: npr Mythol. Bacchus * ◊ bacchic; bacchanal; bacchar-bacchante =bacifere= * adj =baciforme= * adj =bacillar= * adj * bacillari ???? * pt: adj bacilar * en: adj bacillary =bacillicultura= * sub =bacillifere= * adj =bacilliforme= * adj =bacillo= * sub * bacillo ???? * pt: n bacilo * en: n bacillus * ◊ bacillari =bacivore= * adj =backhand= * sub =back-up= * sub =bacon= * sub =baconismo= * sub =bacter(i)uria= * sub =bacterial= * adj * bacterial ???? * pt: adj bacterial * en: adj bacterial =bacterian= * adj =bacteric= * adj =bactericida= * adj =bactericida= * sub =bactericidal= * adj =bacterio= * sub * bacterio ???? * pt: n bactério * en: n bacterium * ◊ bacterial; bacteriotherapia etc.; bacteriologo etc.; nitrobacterio etc. =bacteriologia= * sub * bacteriologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bacteriologia * en: n bacteriology =bacteriologic= * adj * bacteriologic ???? * pt: adj bacteriológico/a * en: adj bacteriological * bacteriologicamente ???? * pt: adv bacteriologicamente =bacteriologista= * sub =bacteriologo= * sub * bacteriologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n bacteriólogo * en: n bacteriologist * ◊ bacteriologia; bacteriologic =bacteriolyse (-ysis)= * sub =bacteriolysina= * sub =bacteriolytic= * adj =bacteriophagia= * sub =bacteriophago= * sub =bacteriophile= * adj =bacteriophobia= * sub =bacterioscopia= * sub =bacteriostase= * sub =bacteriostatic= * adj =bacteriotherapia= * sub * bacteriotherapia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bacterioterapia * en: n bacteriotherapy =bacteriotoxina= * sub =bactris= * sub =baculo= * sub =badge= * sub =badiana= * sub =badminton= * sub =bagage= * sub * bagage (-aje) ???? * pt: n bagagem * en: n baggage, luggage =bagassa= * sub =bagasse= * sub =bagatella= * sub * bagatella ???? * pt: n bagatela * en: n bagatelle, trifle =bagatelle= * sub =baguette= * sub =bahaismo= * sub =Bahamas= * sub pl =bahamian= * adj =bahamiano= * sub =Bahasa Indonesia= * sub =baia= * sub * baia * * pt: n Geog. baía * en: n Geog. bay =Bailey= * sub n pr =bailivo= * sub =bailo= * sub =bakelite= * sub =Balaam= * sub n pr * Balaam ???? * pt: npr Balaam * en: npr Balaam =balalaika= * sub * balalaika R ???? * pt: n balalaica * en: n balalaika =balamento= * sub * balamento * en: n bleat =balancia= * sub * balancia ???? * pt: n balança; * balancia de commercio balança comercial; * balancia roman balança romana * en: n balance (1. pair of scales; 2. equilibrium; 3. Com.); * balancia roman steelyard, Roman balance; * balancia de commercio balance of trade; * esser in balancia to be undecided, waver * ◊ balanciero; balancista; balanciar-balancio, balanciamento, balanciatoria, contrabalanciar; contrabalancia =balanciamento= * sub * balanciamento ???? * pt: n (acção de) balançar * en: n (action of) balancing =balanciante= * adj =balanciar= * v * balanciar ???? * pt: v balançar; * balanciar se balançar se * en: v I. to balance (1. to weigh the pros and cons of; 2. to bring to equilibrium; 3. to waver, hesitate); II. to swing ( * to cause to go to and fro); * balanciar se to swing ( * to go to and fro) =balanciatoria= * sub * balanciatoria * en: n seesaw =balanciero= * sub * balanciero ???? * pt: n balanceiro, balancim * en: n Watchmaking balance, balance-wheel =balancio= * sub * balancio ???? * pt: n Com. balanço * en: n Com. balance, balance-sheet; * facer un balancio to draw up a balance sheet =balancista= * sub * balancista ???? * pt: n balancista (aferidor de balanças) * en: n scale tester, scale inspector =balanitis= * sub =balano (I)= * sub =balano (II)= * sub =balanopreputial= * adj =balar= * v * balar ???? * pt: v balar, balir * en: v to bleat * ◊ balamento =balata= * sub =balboa= * sub =balbutiamento= * sub * balbutiamento ???? * pt: n balbuciamento (acto de balbuciar/gaguejar) * en: n stammer, stutter; also: babble =balbutiante= * sub =balbutiar= * v * balbutiar ???? * pt: v balbuciar, gaguejar * en: v to stammer, stutter; also: to babble * ◊ balbutiamento; balbutiator =balbutiator= * sub * balbutiator ???? * pt: n balbuciante, gago * en: n stammerer, stutterer =balcon= * sub * balcon ???? * pt: n balcão (1. Arquit.; 2. Teat.) * en: n balcony (1. Arch.; 2. Theat.) =baldachino= * sub =Baleares= * sub n pr pl =balena= * sub * balena ???? * pt: n baleia * en: n 1. whale; 2. whalebone, baleen * ◊ balenero; baleniera =balenero= * sub * balenero ???? * pt: n baleeiro * en: n whaler (1. whale fisher; 2. vessel for whale fishery) =baleniera= * sub * baleniera ???? * pt: n baleeira * en: n whaleboat, whaler =balenoptera= * sub =Bali= * sub n pr =balinese= * adj =balinese= * sub =Balkanes= * sub n pr pl * Balkanes (-ká-) ???? * pt: nprpl Balcãs * en: nprpl Balkans (1. the Balkan Mountains; 2. the Balkan States) * ◊ balkanic; balkanisar =balkanic= * adj * balkanic ???? * pt: adj balcânico/a (1. Montanhas balcânicas; 2. países balcânicos); * Peninsula Balkanic Península balcânica * en: adj Balkanic; * Peninsula Balkanic Balkanic Peninsula =balkanisar= * v * balkanisar ???? * pt: v balcanizar * en: v to Balkanize =balkanisation= * sub =balkanistica= * sub =balla= * sub * balla ???? * pt: n bola, bala (bala de canhão, etc.) * en: n I. ball (1. globular object; 2. cannon ball, bullet, etc.; 3. Print.); II. bale; also: bolt (of cloth, paper, etc.) * ◊ ballon; ballotta; imballar =ballada= * sub * ballada ???? * pt: n balada * en: n 1. ballad ( * poem founded on folk legend); 2. ballade =ballar= * v * ballar ???? * pt: v bailar, dançar * en: v to dance * ◊ ballo; ballerina =ballast= * sub * ballast * en: n ballast; also: R.R. =ballastar= * v =ballator= * sub =ballerina= * sub * ballerina ???? * pt: n bailarina, dançarina * en: n ballet dancer, ballerina =ballerino= * sub =ballet= * sub * ballet F ???? * pt: n ballet F * en: n Theat. ballet =ballista= * sub * ballista ???? * pt: n Hist. balista * en: n Hist. ballista, ballist * ◊ ballistic-ballistica; arcoballista etc. =ballistic= * adj * ballistic ???? * pt: adj balístico/a * en: adj ballistic =ballistica= * sub * ballistica ???? * pt: n balística * en: n ballistics =ballo= * sub * ballo ???? * pt: n baile, dança * en: n ball ( * formal dance) =ballon= * sub * ballon ???? * pt: n balão * en: n I. balloon (1. Chem.; 2. aerostat); II. (large, air-filled) ball =ballota= * sub =ballotta= * sub * ballotta * en: n ballot ( * ball, ticket, paper, etc., used in secret voting) * ◊ ballottar-ballottada =ballottada= * sub * ballottada * en: n Man. ballotade =ballottage= * sub =ballottar= * v * ballottar * en: v 1. to ballot; 2. to toss, toss about * balnear ???? * pt: adj balnear (relativo a banhos) * en: adj bath ( * pertaining to baths); * station balnear seaside resort =balneari= * adj =balneation= * sub =balneo= * sub * balneo ???? * pt: n banho (1. * acto de dar ou tomar banho; 2. banho de agua); * balneos banhos (banhos termais, caldas) * en: n bath (1. act of giving or taking a bath; 2. bath water); * balneos baths ( * hot or mineral springs) * ◊ balnear; balneotherapia etc. =balneologia= * sub =balneotherapia= * sub * balneotherapia (-ía) ???? * pt: n balnoterapia * en: n balneotherapy =balsa= * sub =balsamic= * adj * balsamic ???? * pt: adj balsâmico/a * en: adj 1. balsamic; 2. balmy =balsamifere= * adj * balsamifere ???? * pt: adj balsamífero/a * en: adj balsamiferous =balsamina= * sub * balsamina ???? * pt: n Bot. balsamina * en: n Bot. balsamine, garden balsam * ◊ balsaminacee-balsaminaceas =balsaminaceas= * sub pl * balsaminaceas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. balsaminaceas * en: npl Bot. Balsaminaceae =balsaminacee= * adj * balsaminacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. balsamináceo/a * en: adj Bot. balsaminaceous =balsamita= * sub * balsamita ???? * pt: n Bot. balsamita (hortelã-francesa) * en: n Bot. tansy ( * Tanacetum balsamita ) =balsamo= * sub * balsamo (bál-) ???? * pt: n balsamo * en: n balm, balsam (1. balsamic resin; 2. ointment) * ◊ balsamina; balsamita; balsamic; balsamifere; imbalsamar =balsamodendro= * sub =Balthasar= * sub n pr * Balthasar ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Baltazar * en: npr Bib. Belshazzar, Balthasar, Balthazar =baltic= * adj * baltic ???? * pt: adj báltico * en: adj Baltic; * Mar Baltic Baltic (Sea); * Statos Baltic Baltic States =Baltico= * sub n pr * Baltico ???? * pt: npr Báltico (Mar) * en: npr Baltic (Sea) =balto= * sub * balto ???? * pt: n Báltico (membro do grupo étnico que inclui Lituanos e Letões) * en: n Balt (1. member of ethnic group including Lithuanians and Letts; 2. member of German land-owning class in the Baltic States; also: Baltic baron, etc.) * ◊ baltic-Baltico; balto-slavo etc. =baltoslavic= * adj * balto-slavic ???? * pt: adj báltico-eslavo/a * en: adj Balto-Slavic =baltoslavo= * sub * balto-slavo ???? * pt: n báltico-eslavo * en: n Balto-Slav * ◊ balto-slavic =balustrada= * sub * balustrada ???? * pt: n balaustrada * en: n balustrade; also: railing * balustrar ???? * pt: v balaustrar * en: v to balustrade =balustro= * sub * balustro ???? * pt: n balaústre * en: n baluster, banister * ◊ balustrada; balustrar =bambu= * sub * bambu (-ú) ???? * pt: n Bot. bambu * en: n Bot. bamboo =banal= * adj * banal ???? * pt: adj banal * en: adj banal, trite * ◊ banalitate =banalisar= * v =banalisation= * sub =banalitate= * sub * banalitate ???? * pt: n banalidade * en: n banality, triteness * banalmente ???? * pt: adv banalmente =banana= * sub * banana ???? * pt: n banana * en: n banana =bananeto= * sub =bananicultor= * sub =bananicultura= * sub =bananier= * adj =bananiero= * sub =banca= * sub * banca ???? * pt: n banco Fin.; * billet de banca nota/bilhete de banco * en: n bank (1. Fin.; 2. Gambling); * billet de banca bank note * ◊ bancari; banchero; bancar-bancabile; bancarupta etc. =bancabile= * adj * bancabile ???? * pt: adj negociável * en: adj bankable =bancabilitate= * sub =bancar= * v * bancar ???? * pt: v bancar (fazer banca no jogo) * en: v Fin. to bank =bancari= * adj * bancari ???? * pt: adj bancário/a * en: adj bank; * (disconto) bancari bank (discount); * (negotio) bancari banking (business) =bancarupta= * sub * bancarupta ???? * pt: n bancarrota * en: n bankruptcy; * facer bancarupta to go bankrupt * ◊ bancaruptero =bancaruptero= * sub * bancaruptero ???? * pt: n bancarroteiro * en: n bankrupt * banch- ???? * en: see banco , banca * =banchero= * sub * banchero ???? * pt: n banqueiro * en: n banker =banchetta= * sub =banchettar= * v * banchettar ???? * pt: v baquetar * en: v 1. to feast, eat lavishly; 2. to banquet =banchettator= * sub * banchettator ???? * pt: n banqueteador * en: n banqueter, feaster =banchetto= * sub * banchetto ???? * pt: n banquete * en: n banquet * ◊ banchettar-banchettator =banchisa= * sub =banco= * sub * banco ???? * pt: n banco (de escola, de sentar) * en: n 1. bench; 2. bank, shoal; 3. counter (in a store) * ◊ banchetto; banca =banda (I)= * sub =banda (II)= * sub * banda¹ ???? * pt: n banda (1. grupo de pessoas; 2. Mus.) * en: n band (1. group of people; 2. Mus.) * ◊ disbandar * banda² ???? * pt: n banda, faixa, fita * en: n band (1. narrow strip of material; 2. bandage) * ◊ bandar-bandage =bandage= * sub * bandage (-aje) ???? * pt: n venda * en: n bandage, dressing =bandagista= * sub =bandar= * v * bandar ???? * pt: v vendar; * bandar le oculos a un persona vendar os olhos a uma pessoa * en: v to bandage; * bandar le oculos a un persona to blindfold a person =banderilla= * sub =banderola= * sub =bandiera= * sub * bandiera ???? * pt: n bandeira * en: n banner, flag * ◊ bandierola =bandierola= * sub * bandierola ???? * pt: n bandeirola (pequena bandeira) * en: n banderole, streamer =banditismo= * sub * banditismo ???? * pt: n banditismo * en: n banditry, banditism =bandito= * sub * bandito ???? * pt: n bandido * en: n bandit * ◊ banditismo =bandjir= * sub =bandoliera= * sub =bandonion= * sub =bandotheca= * sub =bang= * sub =Bangladesh= * sub n pr =baniante= * sub =baniar= * v * baniar ???? * pt: v banhar; * baniar se banhar se * en: v to bathe ( * to give a bath to); * baniar se 1. to take a bath; 2. to go in bathing =baniator= * sub * baniator ???? * pt: n banhista * en: n bather =banio= * sub * banio ???? * pt: n banho (acto de dar ou tomar banho); * banios banhos * en: n bath (1. act of giving or taking a bath; 2. bath water); * banios baths ( * hot or mineral springs); * camera de banio bathroom * ◊ baniar-baniator; banio-maria etc. =banio-maria= * sub * banio-maria (-ía) ???? * pt: n banho maria * en: n 1. water bath; 2. double boiler =banjo= * subv * banjo ???? * pt: n banjo * en: n banjo =banjoista= * sub =bannimento= * sub * bannimento ???? * pt: n banimento, exílio * en: n banishment (1. act of exiling; 2. exile) =bannir= * v * bannir ???? * pt: v banir, desterrar, exilar * en: v to banish =banno= * sub * banno ???? * pt: n 1. proclamação, edito; * 2. (sentença de banir); 3. desterro; * bannos editais de casamento * en: n 1. proclamation, edict; 2. ( * ban sentence of outlawry); 3. banishment; * bannos banns * ◊ bannir-bannimento =bantam= * sub =bantu= * adj =bantu= * sub =bantuistica= * sub =baobab= * sub =baptisar= * v * baptisar ???? * pt: v baptizar * en: v to baptize; also: to christen * ◊ baptismo-baptismal; baptista; baptisterio; baptisator; anabaptisar-anabaptismo, anabaptista; rebaptisar-rebaptismo =baptisator= * sub * baptisator ???? * pt: n baptizador * en: n baptizer =baptismal= * adj * baptismal ???? * pt: adj baptismal * en: adj baptismal =baptismo= * sub * baptismo ???? * pt: n baptismo * en: n baptism; * nomine de baptismo baptismal or Christian name =baptista= * adj =baptista= * sub * baptista¹ ???? * pt: n baptizador; * 2. Teol. Baptista, Anabaptista * en: n 1. baptizer; 2. Theol. Baptist, Anabaptist; * Sancte Johannes Baptista Saint John the Baptist * baptista² ???? * pt: adj Teol. Baptista, Anabaptista * en: adj Theol. Baptist, Anabaptist =baptisterio= * sub * baptisterio ???? * pt: n baptisterio (1. parte da igreja reservada aos baptismos; 2. pia baptismal, receptáculo com agua para o rito baptismal) * en: n baptistery (1. part of a church reserved for baptism; 2. receptacle containing water for the baptismal rite) =bar (I)= * sub =bar (II)= * sub * bar A ???? * pt: n bar A * en: n bar ( * place where liquor is served) =baratar= * v =barateria= * sub =barba= * sub * barba ???? * pt: n barba; * Barba Blau Barba Azul * en: n beard; * facer le barba (a un persona) to shave (someone); * Barba Blau Bluebeard * ◊ barbero; barberia; barbate; barbar; disbarbar-disbarbate =barbacoa= * sub =barbar= * v * barbar ???? * pt: v barbar * en: v to grow a beard =barbare= * adj * barbare ???? * pt: adj bárbaro/a * en: adj barbarous * ◊ barbaritate; barbarismo; barbarisar; barbaro-barbaric; semibarbare etc. =barbarea= * sub * barbaremente ???? * pt: adv barbaramente =barbaresc= * adj =barbaria= * sub =barbaric= * adj * barbaric ???? * pt: adj barbárico/a * en: adj barbaric * barbaricamente ???? * pt: adv barbaricamente =barbarisar= * v * barbarisar ???? * pt: v barbarizar * en: v to barbarize =barbarisation= * sub =barbarismo= * sub * barbarismo ???? * pt: n barbarismo * en: n barbarism (1. “barbarism in language”; 2. barbarous social or intellectual condition) =barbaritate= * sub * barbaritate ???? * pt: n barbaridade * en: n barbarity, barbarousness =barbaro= * sub * barbaro (bá-) ???? * pt: n bárbaro/a * en: n barbarian =barbate= * adj * barbate ???? * pt: adj barbado * en: adj bearded =barbecue= * sub =barberia= * sub * barberia (-ía) ???? * pt: n barbearia * en: n barbershop =barbero= * sub * barbero ???? * pt: n barbeiro * en: n barber =barbiturato= * sub =barbituric= * adj =barbo= * sub =barbula= * sub =barbute= * adj =barbuto= * sub =barca= * sub * barca ???? * pt: n barca, barco * en: n boat, bark * ◊ barcata; barchero; disbarcar-disbarcamento, disbarcatorio; imbarcar-imbarcamento, imbarcation, imbarcatorio, disimbarcar-disimbarcation =barcarola= * sub * barcarola I ???? * pt: n Mus. barcarola I * en: n Mus. barcarole, barcarolle =barcassa= * sub =barcata= * sub * barcata ???? * pt: n barcada * en: n boatload =Barcelona= * sub n pr =barcelonese= * adj =barcelonese= * sub * barch- ???? * en: see barca * =barchero= * sub * barchero ???? * pt: n barqueiro * en: n boatman =bardana= * sub * bardana ???? * pt: n bardana (planta) * en: n burdock =bardic= * adj =bardo= * sub =baresthesia= * sub =barion= * sub =barium= * sub * barium (bá-) ???? * pt: n Quim. bário (Ba) * en: n barium =barmaid= * sub =barman= * sub =barn= * sub =barnabita= * sub =barnacle,bernacle= * sub * baro- ???? * en: n in compounds baro- (as in “barometer”) * ◊ barometro etc.; barothermohygrographo etc.; isobare etc. =baroc= * adj * baroc ???? * pt: adj barroco/a * en: adj baroque * ◊ baroco =baroco= * sub * baroco ???? * pt: n barroco (período, estilo, etc.) * en: n baroque (period style, etc.) =barogramma= * sub * barogramma ???? * pt: n Meteorol. barograma * en: n Meteorol. barogram =barographic= * adj =barographo= * sub * barographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Meteorol. barógrafo * en: n Meteorol. barograph =barologia= * sub * barologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n barologia * en: n barology =barometric= * adj * barometric ???? * pt: adj barométrico/a * en: adj barometric =barometro= * sub * barometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n barómetro * en: n barometer * ◊ barometric; barometrographo etc. =barometrographia= * sub * barometrographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Meteorol. barografia * en: n Meteorol. barometrography =barometrographo= * sub * barometrographo (-ógrapho) ???? * pt: n Meteorol. barógrafo * en: n Meteorol. barometrograph, barograph * ◊ barometrographia =baron= * sub * baron ???? * pt: n barão * en: n baron ( * nobleman) * ◊ baronage; baronessa; baronetto; baronia =baronage= * sub * baronage (-aje) ???? * pt: n baronia (1. inteiro corpo de barões; 2. dignidade ou grau de barão) * en: n baronage (1. whole body of barons; 2. dignity or rank of a baron) =baronal= * adj =baronessa= * sub * baronessa ???? * pt: n baronesa * en: n baroness =baronetto= * sub * baronetto ???? * pt: n baronete (titulo de nobreza em Inglaterra) * en: n baronet =baronia= * sub * baronia (-ía) ???? * pt: n baronia, baronato * en: n barony =baroreceptor= * sub =baroscopio= * sub =barosensibile= * adj =barothermographo= * sub =barothermohygrographo= * sub * barothermohygrographo (-ógrapho) * en: n barothermohygrograph =barothermometro= * sub =barotrauma= * sub =barotrope= * adj =barotropic= * adj =baroxyton= * sub =barra= * sub * barra ???? * pt: n barra * en: n I. bar (1. as in “bar of iron, bar of wood,” etc.; 2. Her.; * 3. ridge of horse’s palate; 4. “sand bar”; 5. Law place where prisoner stands; 6. Mus. bar, bar line); II. Naut. tiller * ◊ barriera; barrar-barrage =barraca= * sub * barraca ???? * pt: n barraca * en: n 1. hut; 2. barrack ( * plain and large building) * ◊ barracon =barracon= * sub * barracon ???? * pt: n barracão * en: n barracoon =barracuda= * sub =barrage= * sub * barrage (-aje) ???? * pt: n barragem * en: n I. barrier, bar, obstacle; II. barrage (1. dam; 2. Mil.) =barrar= * v * barrar ???? * pt: v barrar * en: v to bar ( * to close to entrance) =barrel= * sub =barrica= * sub * barrica (-íca) ???? * pt: n barril * en: n barrico, keg * ◊ barricada =barricada= * sub * barricada ???? * pt: n barricada * en: n barricade * ◊ barricadar =barricadar= * v * barricadar ???? * pt: v barricar * en: v to barricade =barriera= * sub * barriera ???? * pt: n barreira, obstáculo * en: n 1. barrier, obstacle; 2. stockade, fence; 3. tollgate =barril= * sub * barril ???? * pt: n barril * en: n barrel (1. cask; 2. Meas.) * ◊ barrilero; imbarrilar =barrilero= * sub * barrilero ???? * pt: n tanoeiro * en: n cooper =barriletto= * sub =Bartholomeo= * sub n pr * bary- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds bary- ( * heavy) * ◊ baryta; barytone etc. =barycentric= * adj =barycentro= * sub =baryon= * sub =baryonic= * adj =barysphera= * sub =baryta= * sub * baryta ???? * pt: n Mineral. barita * en: n Mineral. baryta =barytic= * adj =barytina= * sub =barytonal= * adj =barytone= * adj * barytone ???? * pt: adj Fonet. baritonante * en: adj Phonet. baritone * ◊ barytono =barytono= * sub * barytono (-ítono) ???? * pt: n barítono (1. voz baritonante; 2. instrumento musical) * en: n baritone (1. baritone voice; 2. musical instrument) =basal= * adj * basal * en: adj basal (1. basic; 2. Physiol.) =basaltic= * adj * basaltic ???? * pt: adj basáltico/a * en: adj basaltic =basalto= * sub * basalto ???? * pt: n Mineral. basalto * en: n Mineral. basalt * ◊ basaltic =basamento= * sub * basamento ???? * pt: n 1. base (a parte inferior de qualquer coisa); 2. Arquit. pé (duma coluna), pedestal * en: n 1. basement ( * lower part of anything); 2. Arch. footing (of a column or wall), basement =basanite= * sub =basar= * v * basar ???? * pt: v basear, fundar * en: v to base, found; * basar se super to be based on =basc= * adj =basco= * sub =bascula= * sub * bascula ???? * pt: n 1. Tecnol. báscula, balança * en: n 1. Technol. bascule (as in “bascule escapement”); 2. platform scale, weighbridge * ◊ basculari; bascular-basculation =basculante= * adj =bascular= * adj =bascular= * v * bascular ???? * pt: v bascular (balançar) * en: v to move or be moving leverwise (over a fixed point) * basculari ???? * pt: adj bascular (balança) * en: adj bascule (as in “bascule bridge”) =basculation= * sub * basculation * en: n Surg. basculation =base= * sub * base ???? * pt: n base, alicerce, fundação * en: n I. base (1. bottom, substructure; 2. Mil.; 3. Chem.); II. basis, foundation; * base de aviation air base * ◊ basal; basic-basicitate, bibasic etc.: basar-basamento; gynobase etc. =baseball= * sub * baseball A ???? * pt: n baseball A * en: n Sports baseball =baseballista= * sub =Basedow= * sub n pr =basedowian= * adj =basedowiano= * sub =basedowismo= * sub =Basel= * sub n pr * Basel G ???? * pt: npr Basel G * en: npr Basel, Basle =baseline= * sub =basiamano= * sub =basiar= * v * basiar ???? * pt: v beijar * en: v to kiss =basic= * adj * basic ???? * pt: adj básico/a * en: adj basic; also: Chem. * basicamente ???? * pt: adv basicamente =basicitate= * sub * basicitate * en: n Chem. basicity =basidio= * sub =basidiomyceto= * sub =basidiospora= * sub =basificar= * v =basification= * sub =basilic= * adj =basilica= * sub * basilica ???? * pt: n basílica * en: n basilica (1. Hist.; 2. basilican type of church building) =basilical= * adj =basilico= * sub * basilico ???? * pt: n basílico, manjerico =basilima= * sub =basilisco= * sub * basilisco ???? * pt: n Zool.] basilisco (sáurio americano) =basio= * sub * basio ???? * pt: n beijo * en: n kiss; * basio de Juda Judas kiss * ◊ basiar =basipetal= * adj =basipete= * adj =basiphile, basophile= * adj =basketball= * sub =basophile= * adj =basophilia= * sub =bassa= * sub =bassar= * v * bassar ???? * pt: v baixar * en: v to lower ( * to make lower) =basse= * adj * basse ???? * pt: adj baixo * en: adj low (1. not high; 2. base, mean); * in voce basse In a low voice, softly; * marea basse low tide * ◊ bassessa; bassar; abassar-abassamento; basse-relievo etc.; basso¹-contrabasso; basso² * bassemente ???? * pt: adv baixamente =basse-relievo= * sub * basse-relievo ???? * pt: n baixo-relevo, * baixorrelevo * en: n bas-relief =bassessa= * sub * bassessa ???? * pt: n baixesa * en: n baseness =bassetto= * sub =bassinetto= * sub * bassinetto ???? * pt: n bacia pequena * en: n 1. small basin, (shallow) bowl; 2. Armory basinet =bassino= * sub * bassino ???? * pt: n bacia, alguidar (1. bacia; 2. bacia fluvial) * en: n basin (1. wide, shallow bowl; 2. dock; 3. “river basin”) * ◊ bassinetto =bassista= * adj =bassista= * sub =basso= * adv =basso= * sub * basso¹ ???? * pt: n I. baixo, * parte de baixo; II. Mus. baixo (1. cantor de voz grave; 2. instrumento musica) * en: n I. bottom, lower part (of a thing); II. Mus. bass (1. lowest part of a musical score; 2. instrument for the lowest part of a musical score; * 3. lowest male voice); * a basso down, downward; * in basso 1. down, below; also: downstairs; 2. down, downward; also: downstairs; * a basso (le traitores)! down with (the traitors)! * basso² ???? * pt: adv baixo (1. em posição inferior) * en: adv low (1. in a low position; 2. softly) =basson= * sub * basson * en: n Mus. bassoon =basta= * interj * basta ???? * pt: interj basta! * en: interj enough! stop! =bastante= * adj =bastante= * adv * bastante ???? * pt: adj bastante, suficiente; 3. adv bastante, suficientemente * en: 1. ppr of bastar ; * 2. adj enough, sufficient; 3. adv enough, sufficiently * bastantemente ???? * pt: adv bastantemente =bastantia= * sub * bastantia ???? * pt: n suficiência * en: n sufficiency, enough =bastar= * v * bastar ???? * pt: v bastar * en: v to be enough, suffice * ◊ bastante-bastantia =bastarde= * adj * bastarde ???? * pt: adj bastardo/a * en: adj bastard (1. born out of wedlock; 2. spurious; 3. Print. as in “bastard type”) =bastardia= * sub * bastardia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bastardia (qualidade de ser a bastardo/a) * en: n bastardy ( * quality of being a bastard) =bastardisar= * v =bastardo= * sub * bastardo ???? * pt: n bastardo/a (filho/a ilegítimo/a) * en: n bastard ( * illegitimate child) * ◊ bastarde; bastardia =bastille= * sub * bastille F ???? * pt: n bastille F * en: n Fortif. bastille * Bastille ???? * pt: npr Bastilha * en: npr Bastille =bastimento= * sub =bastion= * sub * bastion ???? * pt: n Fortif. bastião * en: n Fortif. bastion =bastionar= * v =bastir= * v =bastitura= * sub =basto= * sub * basto ???? * pt: n albarda * en: n packsaddle =baston= * sub * baston ???? * pt: n bastão * en: n 1. stick, staff; 2. cane, walking stick; * baston de marechal field marshal’s baton * ◊ bastonada; bastonar =bastonada= * sub * bastonada ???? * pt: n bastonada * en: n bastinado, bastinade =bastonar= * v * bastonar ???? * pt: v bastonar * en: v to cudgel; to bastinado =bastonator= * sub =bastonetto= * sub =bat= * sub =batata= * sub * batata ???? * pt: n batata * en: n sweet potato, batata =batave= * adj =batavo= * sub =batellero= * sub =batello= * sub =bathyal= * adj =bathygraphia= * sub =bathygraphic= * adj =bathymetria= * sub =bathymetric= * adj =bathymetro= * sub =bathypelagic= * adj =bathyscapho= * sub =bathysphera= * sub =batik= * sub * batik Mal. ???? * pt: n batik Mal. * en: n batik; also: batiked material * ◊ batikar =batikar= * v * batikar * en: v to batik =batikator= * sub =batista= * sub * batista ???? * pt: n batista (tipo de tecido de algodão provavelmente do nome do francês Baptiste de Cambrai) * en: n batiste =batrachio= * sub * batracho- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds * ◊ batrachomyomachia etc. ... =batrachomyomachia= * sub * batrachomyomachia (-ía) * en: n Batrachomyomachy, Batrachomyomachia ( * Battle of the Frogs and the Mice) =battalia= * sub * battalia ???? * pt: n batalha * en: n battle; * in battalia In battle array; * campo de battalia battlefield * ◊ battaliar; battaliator =battaliar= * v * battaliar ???? * pt: v batalhar * en: v to battle =battaliator= * sub * battaliator ???? * pt: n batalhador * en: n battler =battalion= * sub * battalion ???? * pt: n batalhão * en: n battalion =battente= * sub =batter= * v * batter ???? * pt: v bater; * batter se bater se (lutar) * en: v to beat (1. to strike, pound; 2. to flap; 3. to defeat); * batter se to fight; * batter moneta to coin, mint money; * batter (le ferro) to hammer (iron) * ◊ battimento; abatter; combatter; debatter; rebatter =batteria= * sub * batteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1. Mil. bateria; 2. trem de cozinha; 3. bateria eléctrica * en: n 1. Mil. battery; 2. kitchen utensils; * batteria (electric) (electric) battery =batthyergo= * sub =battimento= * sub * battimento ???? * pt: n batimento (acção de bater) * en: n beating ( * action of striking, throbbing, fluttering, etc.) =battita= * sub =battitor= * sub =battologia= * sub =baud= * sub =bauxite= * sub =bauxitic= * adj =bava= * sub =bavar= * v =bavare= * adj * bavare ???? * pt: adj Bavaro * en: adj Bavarian * ◊ bavaro-Bavaria, bavarese =bavarese= * adj =bavarese= * sub * bavarese ???? * pt: adj bavaro/a * en: adj Bavarian =Bavaria= * sub n pr * Bavaria ???? * pt: npr Bavaria * en: npr Bavaria =bavaro= * sub * bavaro (bá-) ???? * pt: n bavaro * en: n Bavarian =bavose= * adj =bayadera= * sub =Bayes= * sub n pr =Bayona= * sub n pr * Bayona ???? * pt: npr Bayonne F (cidade francesa) * en: npr Bayonne * ◊ bayonetta =bayonetta= * sub * bayonetta ???? * pt: n baioneta * en: n bayonet =Bayonne= * sub n pr * Bayonne F ???? * pt: npr Bayonne F (cidade francesa) * en: npr Bayonne =bazar= * sub * bazar ???? * pt: n bazar (mercado oriental) * en: n bazaar ( * Oriental market place; also: as in “charity bazaar”) =bazooka= * sub